Broma:remake
by KawaiiSophie
Summary: ¿Que puede ser peor para Kanda que despertar una mañana vestido con ropa de mujer? pues que tendra que quedarse asi todo el dia siguiendo las instrucciones de algun bromista!...YULLEN, Lucky mas adelante...como lo indica el titulo es un fic que estoy resubiendo editado.


Hola!Aquí estoy de nuevo con un fic YULLEN, ya lo había subido hace mucho tiempo, pero decidí editarlo y mejorarlo.

Disclaimer: D gray man y todos los personajes usados aquí le pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino

1.-Yuriko

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana dándole directo en la cara.

Kanda abrió los ojos lentamente y se quedo acostado unos minutos respirando acompasadamente. Empujo las sabanas con las piernas y se sentó en el borde de la cama aun demasiado adormilado y con la vista borrosa...Una mañana normal…hasta que de repente le dio un poco de frio, se sentía más fresco que de costumbre...Algo no estaba bien… Se tallo los ojos para despertarse y luego se miro las piernas desnudas, no habría sido extraño de no ser porque no traía bóxers, oh, no… cuanto habría dado por ver sus bóxers usuales…

Entonces se dio cuenta, llevaba una blusa azul claro con bordados de flores en los bordes, también llevaba una pañoleta azul fuertemente atada al cuello, casi asfixiándolo. De su cadera colgaba una falda negra que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla y como no, unas linda botas negras con un tacón bajo adornaban sus pies.

De seguro seguía dormido, no podía estar llevando eso…Y esa tampoco podía ser su habitación, ¿Por qué tendría él cosméticos en su escritorio? Debió haberse equivocado de cuarto.

Aquella no podía ser su habitación, no podía ser él, no podía estarle pasando eso… ¡Debía ser una pesadilla! ¡Tenía que serlo!

Su grito se escucho por toda la orden.

Un Kanda a punto del colapso nervioso se miraba en el espejo sin poder creérselo.

-¡pero cómo demonios…-maldijo en voz baja, ese que le regresaba la miraba era él mismo, no había como negárselo.

Se dispuso a buscar su uniforme de exorcista o cualquier otra prenda. Pero sin éxito, no tenía nada, el uniforme y su demás ropa habían desaparecido por completo del armario. Aquello no podía estarle pasando.

-Debe ser una broma….-susurro-una….una broma…-eso debía ser, ¡Una broma!

Miro hacia su mesa de noche y vio un papel que había pasado desapercibido antes. Lo tomo y lo empezó a leer al mismo tiempo que a su alrededor se formaba un aura asesina. Sin embargo también se notaba un leve rubor en el rostro causado por la vergüenza

La carta decía así:

_Kanda Yu_:

_He secuestrado toda tu ropa así como tu espada. Si quieres recuperarlas tendrás que seguir al pie de la letra estas instrucciones._

_1.-Primero que nada, MAQUILLATE (arréglatelas como puedas pero has que nadie te reconozca), obviamente no le podrás decir a nadie quien eres hasta que hayas cumplido la regla cuatro_

_2.-Busca en la orden a alguna persona (debe ser hombre) y coquetéale (actúa como una mujer)_

_3.-Debes estar todo el día con esa persona (lo que significa que estarás todo el día vestido así jejeje)_

_4.-Tienes hasta la media noche para darle un beso a esa persona _

_Si sigues estas instrucciones recuperaras tu ropa y tu espada. Estaré vigilándote todo el día sin descansar ni un minuto así que sabré absolutamente todo lo que hagas, si no sigues alguna de las instrucciones no te devolveré tu ropa. Otra cosa, no le pidas ayuda a nadie (si lo haces puedes ir despidiéndote de tu espada y no la volverás a ver jamás)_

_Atentamente: Ja! como si te lo fuera decir(aprecio mi vida)_

Kanda solo apretó la carta en sus manos y luego la despedazo. Si se llegaba a enterar de quien le había hecho semejante cosa lo iba a matar a golpes. Llevarse su ropa y vestirlo de mujer era una cosa, pero llevarse su mugen era un pecado.

Se dirigió a la puerta pero se quedo quieto al recordar la pinta que llevaba. Aun vestido de mujer y con el cabello suelto lo reconocerían al instante, miro los cosméticos que estaban en su escritorio.

Tendría que maquillarse. No tenía idea de cómo lo haría pero no tenía pensado aguantar las burlas de cierto pelirojo, ni de los demás miembros de la orden.

Después de media hora intentando descifrar para que servía cada cosmético, por fin se animo a empezar; ¿Qué tal difícil podría ser? Ya había visto a Lenalee hacerlo y no parecía algo que él no pudiera hacer. Tras una hora de pintarrajearse los labios, los ojos y toda la cara por fin logro quedar decente, nada mal para su primera y última vez pero no estaba seguro de poder engañar a los demás.

Kanda abrió la puerta de su habitación fijándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca que lo pudiera ver y justo cuando creyó que no había nadie, salió y pudo escuchar una voz que para su mala suerte reconocía

-¡STRIKE!-Lavi se acercaba a toda velocidad con brillitos a su alrededor

Tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo. A pesar de su forma de ser tan bromista, Lavi era un bookman, lo más seguro era que cuando este estuviera cerca lo reconocería a pesar del maquillaje. Ya iba a empezar a correr cuando el chico llegó a su lado.

-Gya!-exclamo el bookman junior-¡Hola!¿Cómo te llamas?

-Usa…-estuvo a punto de llamarlo "usagui" pero se trago la palabra antes de decir-Ah…yo…-trato de cambiar un poco su voz como la de una mujer-Me…me llamo Yuriko…eh…Takahashi-el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente...

-Eres de Japón ¿cierto?-le dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa-Debes ser nueva, nunca te había visto por aquí

-S-si… acabo de llegar…- respondio nervioso jalandose la pañoleta azul para aflojarla un poco "¿¡Porque esto esta tan apretado!?"

-Sabes te pareces mucho a Yuu…¿De casualidad no eres pariente de él?

-No…yo no…

-Sí, me lo supuse, Yuu no podría tener una pariente tan linda como tu…¡Un momento! Dime…-se acerco y le susurro en el oído-¿Entonces eres la novia de Yuu? Ya que acabas de salir de su habitación….

-¿¡Que?!-exclamo, no podía creer que el pelirojo llegara a esa conclusión "Sera tonto" penso

-Es que es casi imposible salir de su habitación sin un rasguño, me sorprende que hayas salido de ahí intacta.

Kanda se había quedado sin palabras, no sabía que decir para salir de ese aprieto.

-Tomare tu silencio como un si.-su ojo esmeralda brillo-Debo admitir que tiene buen gusto en mujeres… Ah…el moyashi se va poner un poco triste…

-¿moyashi?…-susurro

-Bueno, Yuriko, le voy a dar los buenos días a Yuu y luego te llevare al comedor para que conozcas a todos-dijo mientras se acercaba para abrir la puerta de la habitación.

-¡No!-exclamo Kanda, Lavi le miro extrañado- Esto…él no está de buen humor…

-Él nunca está de buen humor, así que le voy a alegrar el día-dijo sonriendo

-¡Es que se siente un poco mal!…creo que está un poco enfermo

-Con más razón debería entrar, para hacer que se sienta mejor

-No!...este, además está muy cansado…-dijo Kanda ya deseperado "¿¡Que no entiendes que es un "No" pedazo de idiota!?"

-¿Cansado?...-sonrió traviesamente-¿Acaso ustedes dos…

-¿eh?

-Olvídalo, no es asunto mío…- comento sonriendo ampliamente mientras le tomaba por los hombres para dirigirla al comedor, de pronto le pregunto en un susurro-…he escuchado un rumor, no me preguntes donde pero ¿Es cierto que Yuu es un tigre en la cama?

-¡!- ni siquiera supo que contestar "¿y quien fue el pervertido que dijo eso de mi?"

-Esa cara lo dice todo ¡Ese es mi Yuu!

Así Lavi lo llevo casi a rastras hacia el comedor. Ahí todos lo saludaron, tragándose la historia de que acaba de llegar a la orden para trabajar en el departamento científico. A nadie le pasaba por la mente que era hombre. "¿¡Que están ciegos o que!?" se preguntaba el peliazul

-Mucho gusto, soy Lenalee lee-dijo la china sonriente

-Mucho gusto…me-me llamo Yuriko Takahashi- respondió

-Entonces vas a trabajar en el departamento científico... mi hermano no me dijo nada sobre tu llegada…, es raro que mujeres trabajen en ese departamento, de hecho eres la primera en varios años

-¿Enserio? jajaja-rio nerviosamente

Fue entonces que llego cierto moyashi.

-Mucho gusto me llamo Allen-se presento amablemente

-Es…es un placer, yo soy Yuriko Takahashi -respondió Kanda algo sonrojado y con la mejor sonrisa que pudo, logrando mas bien una mueca graciosa pero nadie dijo nada.

-Saben, cuando la vi iba saliendo de la habitación de Yuu-comento Lavi

-¿¡De Kanda?!-exclamaron todos sorprendidos

-Es la novia de Yuu-dijo con una gran sonrisa-¿Verdad, Yuriko?

-Eh...yo…-no sabía que decir pero eso de la novia le parecía buen engaño-eh…si…

-Vaya es increíble- dijo Daisya que acababa de llegar-Nunca creí que ese antisocial pudiera tener novia

-¿Antisocial?-pregunto Kanda reprimiendo su deseo de golpear a su compañero

-Si, me sorprende que tenga una novia tan linda y guapa como tu-dijo Lavi que estaba al lado de Daisya-eres todo lo contario a Yuu, que es un amargado con instintos asesinos obsesionado con el soba y...

-¡Pero aun con todo eso es una buena persona!-exclamo Lenalee temiendo que "la chica" se enfadara por como describian a "su novio"

-Supongo que MUY dentro de si debe haber algo bueno...-Daisya sonreia

-¡Si MUY dentro!-le acompleto el ojiverde

Kanda los miro con una sonrisa fingida mientras que los mataba en su mente, sin embargo agradecía que no lo reconocieran. Ojala no tuviera que soportar a esos dos bufones mucho tiempo. Los exorcistas empezaron a hablar de manera animada con él, no parecian notar nada fuera de lo normal con "ella"..."O son tontos o se hacen..." reflexiono

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que Allen se había sentado solo en otra mesa y con la mirada perdida. Kanda se separo de los otros exorcistas y se acerco lentamente, Allen parecía tan perdido en su mente que ni siquiera se percato de su presencia

-…-dudo un momento antes de hablar- ¿Estás bien…Walker?- debía llamarlode alguna manera que no fuera Moyashi y "Allen" le daba cosa

-¿eh?-la miro con una cara tan linda que hizo que el samurái se sonrojara un poco-eh si, sí, estoy bien…

-mmm…-asintió

-Sí, no es nada, solo pensaba en…en alguien…

-…este… ¿quieres caminar conmigo?-dijo Kanda casi sin pensar "¿¡De donde salió eso!?"

-eh?...si, claro-acepto el albino alegremente

Ambos salieron del comedor creyendo que no los vio nadie, sin embargo todos se percataron de su salida. Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos durante unos minutos, era un silencio un tanto incomodo que el peliazul no estaba dispuesto a romper hasta que se dio cuenta de que Allen le miraba con curiosidad

-¿Tengo algo?-pregunto casi con rudeza

-No, no tienes nada, es solo que…-el menor se sonrojo un poco mas-es solo que me recuerdas a alguien

-…Ya veo…- en ese momento se dio cuenta de que en cierto modo ya estaba cumpliendo la segunda instrucción que le dieron- ¿ese "alguien" es…?

-jajaja no hace falta que sepas su nombre…-Allen miro el piso avergonzado- pero creo que yo no soy importante para esa persona

-Dime, Moy-Walker…-era tan extraño llamarlo así, su lengua amenazaba con traicionarlo en cualquier momento.

-Llámame Allen, Walker suena demasiado formal-le sonrio el peliblanco

-Bu-bueno…A-lle-n-deletreo estúpidamente-Ejem… Dime, ¿esa persona que es importante para ti, es Kanda?

-¿¡Qué?!-exclamo rojo como un tomate-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-eh…pues…lo adivine…¿por eso estas triste?

-Sí, ahora que tu estas con él, yo ya no tengo oportunidad alguna-suspiro, parecía a punto de echarse a llorar a Kanda se le revolvió el estomago, no sabía cómo tratar a los chillones

-…-el peliazul se quedo sin palabras, ¿Qué podía decirle?-¿Puedo hacer algo para compensarte?

-¿Compensarme?

-Sí, para disculparme de haberte quitado a la persona que te importa…-se sintió un poco tonto diciendo eso

-…¿Kanda es feliz contigo?-le pregunto serio

-…¿eh?, si, si lo es, claro…

-Entonces yo también estoy feliz-dijo sonriendo dulcemente-si él es feliz yo también lo seré

-Aun así, por que no… salimos un rato…-Allen la miro un tanto confundido-Solo por diversión…

-Claro. ¿Por que no vamos al pueblo?

-Me parece bien

Kanda sentía que a cada palabra que decía dejaba de ser él mismo. Debía estar todo el día con Allen (cosa que para su sorpresa no le desagradaba mucho).

Se dio cuenta de que realmente lo vigilaban pues sentía una mirada sobre él desde que salió del comedor. Entonces empezó a cuestionarse si quien le había quitado sus cosas había sido alguien que lo saludo en el comedor.

Estaba el conejo pelirojo. Lavi, podría haberlo engañado haciendo como si no le reconociera pero dudaba que el "STRIKE!" lo hubiera fingido. Lavi quedaba descartado.

Daisya. Era un tonto, pero actuaba bien, además no sería la primera vez que le hiciese esa clase de bromas estúpidas a alguien, lo dejaría como principal sospechoso del crimen de robar su espada y su ropa

Lenalee. La creía demasiado inocente para hacerle algo como esto, pero por otra parte era una chica exageradamente romántica y probablemente quería ver alguna clase de escena romántica…Sera una sospechosa...y si fue ella ¿¡De donde le salio la idea de que la persona con la que tenia que estar debia ser hombre!?

En cuanto a Miranda, Krory-que también habían estado ahi esa mañana- no estaba seguro, esos exorcistas eran medio distraídos.

Bueno se quedaría con Daisya y Lenalee como los principales sospechosos. Pero esperaría hasta tener su espada en las manos para que cuando descubriera quien había sido, descuartizarlo.

_Este fue el primer capítulo que vuelvo a subir. No estoy muy segura de que sea buena idea editar este fic, pero aun así espero que les haya agradado. Prometo no tardarme mucho con el siguiente cap. Por favor envíenme reviews para saber su opinión de todo esto ^^_


End file.
